Back From Hell
by EdanaBrietta
Summary: Set a few months before Devil's Rejects. The movie but with my own character. Someone from Otis's past comes back and complicates things for him. Otis/OFC Currently on Hiatus


Back From Hell

Rated: R

Summary: The events of the movies but with a little twist.

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to their perspective owners. I own Mel.

I couldn't believe all my searching led me to this piece of shit. I was sitting in a stolen car outside of Captain Spauldings. According to Mike, Abram hooked up with some asshole named Cutter and the only way to find him was to find a place called Captain Spauldings and ask about some piece of shit called the Doctor Satan tree. Well, I found Captain Spauldings.

I walked in and looked around. I could instantly tell all the shit was fake. To an untrained eye they were flawless simulations, but I could tell Abrams work anywhere. "Can I interest you in some fried chicken?" I look to my left and see an old, fat man in clown makeup. I smile at him and say "Sure". I take a leg from him and bite into it. It was actually good. I tried to talk through the thick grease of the chicken. "I'm actually looking for something." He looked a little weary. "And what might that be?"

"I was told you could tell me where the Doctor Satan tree is." Now he looked down right annoyed.

"Why the hell would you want to go and find that old piece of shit for?"

"I'm just really interested in all that dark shit and my friend told me about the Doctor Satan story."

"Listen, the last people I gave directions to gave me a shit load of grief. They got themselves turned around out there and the next thing you know, I got fucking pigs crawling all over my shop. So thanks, but no thanks. Goodbye." He started to walk away and I had to think fast. I leaned over the counter, letting the girls take control.

"I'd really appreciate it Mr. Spaulding." He looked back at me and down. Then he licked his lips and turned around. "Well, I suppose I could draw you out a map." Then he started waving his finger at me. "But you better swear on your mama's life that you'll come back and check in. You promise?" I nodded.

"I swear." He nodded to himself and started drawing a map. With crude map in hand, I went back into the sun and prayed Abram would remember me.

I pulled up to a dilapidated farm house. A feeling of excitement and hesitance came over me. I was finally at the end of my search and would find Abram. But if he didn't remember me, then there wasn't much I could do to keep him from carving me up and turning me into another roadside attraction. I stomped up the rotting stairs and took a deep breath. Steeling myself, I knocked loudly on the door. I could hear someone moving around inside and I thought I saw miniscule movement in the small window beside the door. The next second a woman with bleach blond hair and bright lipstick on her teeth was smiling at me. "Why, hello there! What is such a pretty young thing wandering around out here for?" This was it. I cleared my throat of the grit that had taken up permanent residence there since I hit the dirt road.

"I'm looking for Abram. I'm an old friend of his." She looked me up and down.

"Well, I'm sorry honey, but there's no Abram here." I'm sure I looked as crestfallen as I felt. She reached out to pull me inside the house. "But there's no need to fret. If he lives around here, then I'm sure we can find him. Why don't you come inside, have some lemonade and I'll call around and see if anyone has heard of him." I followed her into the house. I should have been wary about any offered drinks, but I was too focused on the fact that I had lost Abram again to notice.

She led me to a couch and quickly ran into another room that I assumed was the kitchen. She came back with a tall glass of lemonade and handed it to me. The cool glass felt good in my sweaty hand. I took a sip and looked at her. She had sat down in a chair beside the couch and was watching me with a smile. "I'm Mel, by the way."

"Mel? Is that short for anything?"

"Melissa."

"Melissa, such a pretty name. You know I have a daughter about your age. Her name's Vera-Ellen but she's such an angel. The name Otis gave her, Angel Baby, fits her much better. I think she would love to meet you. And, you my dear, can call me Mother Firefly or Mama if you want." I nodded along with her as she continued to talk. I originally thought that my long search had taken its toll on me and I started to get drowsy. Yes, I know, don't eat or drink anything in a murderer's house, but I wasn't in the right state of mind. My eyes kept drifting open and closed. I heard someone come in and saw a lock of curly golden hair and closed my eyes for good. I vaguely remember their conversation before I was completely unconscious.

"Hey Mama, whatcha doin?"

"Baby, will you go find RJ and have him put this one in the cages?"

"Sure, but whatcha gonna do with her? You know I like the boys the best."

"I was thinkin about givin her to Otis. I think he'll get a lot of fun outta her."

When I came to, a girl was screaming and I could feel the pulsation in my ears. I opened my eyes and saw a dark wall. It took a while to turn around and see the rest of the room. There were several cages. I assumed I was in the one designated for this Otis person. I could see several people in the other cages, but I was the only one in mine. This Otis must work fast to go through all his people so quickly.

The door opened and I heard heavy steps on the stairs. A large man with burns covering every inch of exposed skin made his way slowly into the room and over to a cage. There he unlocked it and pulled out a blond who didn't even try to resist. He was busy dragging her to the bed when the door opened again. Again I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. I can clearly remember every detail of what happened next.

The new man nodded to the large man and turned to face me. I remember gasping and the feeling of tears on my face. I rarely cry but I made an exception. It was Abram. He was haggard and older, with grey hair and a large goatee, but I would know him anywhere. He looked at me and turned again to the larger man. I grew too anxious and excited while they were whispering and I couldn't contain it anymore. I giggled. I never giggled, but this wasn't a normal day for me. I had finally found Abram!

Quickly he turned back around and glared at me. Suddenly it dawned on me. He had almost been a full grown man when he left but I had been a scrawny fifteen year old. (I was a late bloomer, okay? I didn't get tits until I was seventeen.) He stalked over to the cage and pulled me out by my hair. "Just what is so fucking funny mama? You think the fact that you're gonna fucking die is fucking funny?!" I didn't answer for a minute. It was just such a relief to hear his voice- it washed over and through me like a lullaby that a loving mother would sing her child. He pulled my hair tighter to get my attention. "Well mama, I'm waiting." I looked up into his eyes.

"Abram, it's me." He looked astonished. I've only seen him like that one other time. It had been when I had told him I loved him just before he left.

"What did you say?" It was a whisper.

"It's me, Mel." A bolt of terror flew through me. He didn't remember me. We had spent all those years together and he didn't remember me.

He loosened his hold on my hair and grabbed my arm. To anyone else it would have seemed rough and uncaring, but his hold was gentle. He tugged me up the stairs, through the house, and up another set of stairs to a vacant room. He nudged me inside and slammed the door, locking the dead bolt.

For a minute we both stood there, me facing his back, him facing the door. Then I heard him speak softly, "I haven't been called Abram in years." He slowly turned to face me. "How the hell did you find me Mel?"

I took a few steps closer to him. "I finally tracked down Mike. He told me that you two parted ways when you met Cutter. He told me the last he heard of you, you were making your sculptures for Cutter's shop. Told me to go there and ask about some shit called the Doctor Satan tree." He took a step closer to me. I could finally smell his scent. He smelled like a man should- a musky scent and the sweet smell of his dried sweat. Anyone who looked at him would see a dirty, old man with greasy hair and dirt permanently embedded into his skin. Only I knew how and why he was the way he was.

He reached up and softly drug the backs of his fingers down my cheek. I smile up at him as I looked into his eyes. For years I had been longing to see the indefinable expression in them that I was seeing right that moment. He wound his fingers into my hair and then grabbed me, holding me tightly to his body. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered. "God dammit Mel. Do you know how long I've wished you were here? How much I wanted to see your face every morning, just like it used to be?" He pulled my face up to his and devoured my lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth as if wanting to memorize every crevice and every taste. I tasted his tongue with mine and it was as sweet as I always imagined.

While we gasped for air as we parted, I cradled his face with my small hands. "You wanted me here just about as much as I wanted to be here." He leaned his face closer to mine and looked down at my lips, then whispered, "Not nearly as much as I wanted it."

He slid his hands down my neck to the straps of my shirt. He slid the straps down and trailed light kisses from my chin to where my neck met my shoulder. There he started nibbling and sucking, leaving his mark. I tilted my head back and to the side to give him more room. "Oh god, Mel, you taste so fucking good." I moaned and clutched his shoulders tightly. I drew back and nibbled on his lower lip while looking up into his eyes. They were the deepest blue I had ever seen.

Suddenly we weren't standing anymore. I was lying beneath him on the bed. He was just staring down at me. I couldn't read his expression but he looked almost pained. I reached up and caressed the side of his face. "What's wrong?" He continued looking down at me. "I just want you so bad baby, I don't want to hurt you." I ran my fingers through his hair and gently took hold of the fine hairs at the base of his neck. "You could never hurt me, Abram." He took his large paw of a hand and swept some of my hair back.

"I wouldn't baby, but these people aren't to be messed with. You need to call me Otis now. They don't know about my past with you. I'm not gonna tell them a lot, but I have to get it across to them that you're mine, or they'll rip you apart." He paused again and looked away. "If you were ever hurt, I couldn't take it. I'd look to be shot down by pigs if I ever had to live without you in this world." I just stared up at him at his confession. I knew he cared for me, but that deeply? I moved my hand to the side of his face again and forced him to look at me.

"You've lived without me for seven years, what is so different about now Abram?" He stared into my eyes again.

"I knew that you were safe and alive. If they come around you before I have a chance to push it into their puny minds that you're mine, they could kill you and I can't live in a world where you don't exist. What I've been doing up to now is just surviving but I knew I would find you again someday. Without you alive, I can't even bear doing that." I felt the depth of his emotion and it brought tears to my eyes again. I felt them fall down the sides of my face and into my ears. He reached up and wiped the tracks away and leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you, Abram." I whispered it into his ear as he drew away. We couldn't risk anyone knowing the depth of our feelings for one another. He reached for my hand and put it over his heart and looked deep into my eyes. I knew he would never be able to say it, but I knew from that action that he loved me just as much as I did him.

We were about to kiss again when we heard a shrill screech from downstairs. He grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs with him. Before we reached the middle landing he let go of my hand and pushed me behind him. When we reached the bottom, I stood off to the side and a ways behind him. Abram, sorry, Otis looked around then stared at the woman that had drugged me. "What the fuck is going on down here?"

She smiled her nasty smile and said, "Cutter just called. We got some guests coming. You'll wanna get things ready. We need to straighten up down here." The woman, Mother Firefly- Mama, turned to the blonde. "Baby, will you go get Tiny to pick up all these bodies and toss them in the ditch behind the house? And let Rufus know to get the truck ready and hide on the road." Baby, the girl that had come in before I had completely blacked out, nodded and turned to leave but not before looking me over. I could see the confusion in her eyes. I had no idea how Otis was going to explain me. "Otis, you don't need to do anything for a while. You can go back up and finish playing with your toy."

He just turned and grabbed my wrist again. I tried to put on a good show, trying to seem like a victim terrified of this man that spelled my death. I, to this day, don't know if she bought it but she never said anything. Again I followed him upstairs and into his room. For the first time I looked around. There were piles of clothes on the floor, journals stacked up everywhere, plates of half eaten sandwiches sat molding on his desk. There was a curtain leading back to what I assumed was his studio. Thankfully if there were any bodies in the room, they were behind the curtain. I liked Otis' art, it was very truthful, more truthful than anything I had ever seen, but that didn't mean I liked watching him work.

I heard the bed squeak as he sat down. I looked over and he held his hand out to me. "Com'ere mama." I went over to him and straddled his lap. He laid back on the bed and I followed suite, laying on his stomach and resting my head on my hands, watching his face as he stared at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?"

"You always get this look on your face like you were a little kid and someone kicked your puppy." He chuckled low in his chest and it sent shivers up my spine.

"Just thinking about what's gonna happen tonight." He looked down at me and I smiled back at him. "You wanna help mama? Just like old times. We'll get you a big pipe and everything." I nodded up to him. "Good, now what are we gonna do in the mean time?" He flipped me over onto the bed, grinding himself into me as he did so. I let out a loud moan and bucked up to him. He unbuttoned my cutoff shorts and slipped his hand in to test me. "You're so fucking wet baby." He moaned against my mouth. "Always ready for me. Tell me how much you want it, Mel."

I slipped my hand into his jeans and felt how hard he was. The only time we had ever had sex was just before he left. He had been so gentle then. We fell asleep together and when I woke, he had written me this long letter while I slept. "Dammit Otis, I want you inside me…" Just to add emphasis, I tugged on him gently and stared up into his eyes. "Now!"

The next thing I knew, my shirt was across the room and Otis was pulling my shorts down my legs. He climbed back up the bed and lifted my legs over his shoulders. I could feel him part my lips with his fingers and taste me in my most intimate place. He plunged his middle finger into me while sucking on my nub. He took me higher and higher and the coil tightened. Just when I thought I was gonna explode, he pulled back and I made a whimpering sound in the back of my throat.


End file.
